The disclosure hereof is of a dowelling jig whereby the assembly of two workpieces which are normally to be arranged in edge to edge relationship and positioned by dowels inserted in such edges, is effected so that absolute alignment of the workpieces when the dowels are inserted is ultimately provided, the fact that both workpieces are arranged for simultaneous clamping into operating position so to speak being substantially different from the common everyday type of dowelling jig wherein each workpiece is gripped separately and the dowel drilling action effected separately so to speak, resulting in many cases in some misalignment or at least not as assured alignment as is contemplated by the concept disclosed herein.
As suggested the dowelling jig hereof is formed so that clamping members or elements can be moved simultaneously by a screw arrangement toward and from one another, all the elements being connected by linkage which in turn provides for mounting of drill bushings and the drilling of the holes to receive the dowels being uniformly arranged.
It is well known that dowellings jigs as such, provide for clamping of one single workpiece at a time which sometimes causes problems and as a result the concept hereof of clamping both workpieces in which the dowels are to be inserted in alignment, is deemed to provide an essential improvement in the dowelling art.